


A Slash Fairy Tale Drabble

by istia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-05
Updated: 2002-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia





	A Slash Fairy Tale Drabble

Years ago, two youths left home to follow their dreams.

One journeyed across seas and lands seeking the rainbow. Along the way, he found a doomed girl, Marikka, Sue, Claire, a gymnast, Julia, Michelle, Susie, Jo, Betty, Jane, another Claire, Joanna, Pat, Jennifer, Inger, Kirstie, Louise, and Liz.

And at the end of the rainbow, he found Doyle.

The other quested for heart and home in town, where he found an older woman, Susie, the gymnast, Jill, Kathie, Debra, Annette, Christine, Frankie, Toni, Shelley, Sally, Ann, Esther, Anita, Deborah, Claire, and Judy.

But home and heart he found with Bodie.


End file.
